


Shower With a View

by FeathersAndScales



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersAndScales/pseuds/FeathersAndScales
Summary: Inspired by Link talking about how the roofer's doing work on the neighbours house could see into his bathroom on an Ear Biscuits. Basically just porn.Link liked an audience, unsurprising given the millions who watched him online daily. But this was new, an audience without a camera, and him without clothes.





	Shower With a View

Link liked an audience, unsurprising given the millions who watched him online daily. But this was new, an audience without a camera, and him without clothes.

It was unintentional at first. Jumping into the shower without closing the thin metal blinds on the windows in his bathroom, he’d been in a rush, Rhett already parked outside; waiting to drive them both into the studio. 

Link’s house sat at the top of a steep hill meaning none of his neighbours windows looked directly into any of his, he had no fear of anyone seeing him taking a shower unless someone let themselves into his backyard or stood on the roof of his closest neighbour, something that he’d never had to worry about until this day. 

He’d finished washing his hair and was rinsing the foam away from his eyes when he realised he had a spectator. A man stood on his neighbours roof, the hard hat and high-vis jacket made it obvious he was doing some kind of work to the home, but no work was getting done as the man stared right into Link’s uncovered window. Link’s natural first reaction was to cover himself with both hands, shocked at the brazen way the man stared. Link and the workman held eye contact for a few, long seconds before the stranger on the roof looked down, not in shame, but to show Link what his reason for staring was. The workman was looking down at the bulge in pants, stroking across it purposefully with his open palm, when he looked back up at Link it was with a cocky grin, a challenge in his eyes. Link hesitated at first, his heart beating hard, his hands still covering his cock which had begun to harden under the strangers attentions. Eventually Link smiled back at the man with a confidence he didn’t fully posses and turned his face back to the shower. He spent more time than he should have washing his body, being sure to get every inch but avoiding lingering on his most intimate areas, questioning every second why it was so exciting for him. Eventually he got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and leaving the bathroom without looking back at his admirer. 

He’d had to rush to get ready then, Rhett had to have been waiting in his car outside Link’s home for well over 15 minutes, Link was surprised he hadn’t let himself in to hurry him along. When Link finally got to the car he could tell Rhett was pissed off at him by the curt ‘Hi’ he’d received and the lack of conversation on the drive in to the office. He’d been grateful for Rhett’s unusual silence, his thoughts continually racing back to his shower that morning. Link repeatedly questioned why on earth he’d done it and wondered to himself if the workman would be back tomorrow.

The next morning Link found himself disappointed when he’d cautiously entered the bathroom, already nude, and his new fan was nowhere to be seen. He was running on time today and figured that the man must not start this early. He’d gotten into the shower, determined to forget the whole incident, it was a fluke, a one off but he struggled to pull his mind away from the thought of being watched. Link found himself closing his eyes and giving into his fantasy. He ran his hands up his sides, shivering at the slight tickle and running his thumbs across his nipples, pinching them and letting his mouth drop open with a low moan. Link didn’t necessarily believe in the phenomenon that a person can feel when they are being stared at but something made him look out the window, across to his neighbours roof, to see the workman. One hand held a small hammer while the other stroked repeatedly across the zipper of his well worn jeans. Link smiled, he’d made this man so horny that he had to touch himself at work, up on a roof where anyone could see him. The thought thrilled Link and he looked away, completely ignoring the stranger as he let his hands down his body to stroke his half hard cock. He took it slow, knowing he was being watched. Link turned, giving his admirer the perfect view of his backside, he ran his hands across his buttcheeks, letting his fingers run down his crack, applying more and more pressure each time he passed his hole until he was pressing one finger inside himself. Link fantasised about what the stranger would do if he was here. Would he just want to watch? Would he force Link down onto his knees, pushing his cock between Links plump lips? Or would he waste no time in fucking Link, taking no time to prepare his tight hole before taking what he wanted. Link shuddered at the fantasy working a second finger inside himself, enjoying the sting. He was fully prepared to continue until his alarm reminded him that he was running out of time to get ready. He hissed in annoyance but quickly rinsed off, unwilling to keep Rhett waiting two days in a row, and turned to give the workman a sly wink before strutting out of the bathroom and getting dressed for the day with a huge grin on his face.

Link passed the window by the front door on his way to get his morning coffee and was surprised to see Rhett’s car already parked outside, way earlier than expected, he poured his coffee into a mug that he wasn’t worried about leaving at the office and headed out for the day.

“Hey man your early!” Link told Rhett as he climbed into the car, careful not to spill his coffee as he put on his seat belt. 

“Yeah, well, we were late yesterday so I wanted to get a earlier start.”

“Well it's a good job i came downstairs when I did, didn’t know you were here, shoulda text me man.”

“Yeah.” Rhett replied shortly.

“Alright. Everything ok man?” Link asked, his great mood crushed by his friends obvious bad mood.

Rhett simply nodded in reply, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well tomorrow I’m gonna be in late, got stuff I need to get done in the morning so I’ll make my own way in.”

“Ok.” 

As the day went on at the GMM studios Link made it a personal mission to make Rhett smile and by the time they were driving home everything felt normal again with the two friends discussing the episodes that they had filmed that day and chuckling at each others reactions. Link felt he had pulled Rhett out of his bad mood up until the moment they pulled up outside Link’s home, at which point Rhett went back to one word answers, a frown seemingly stuck on his face. Link was about to give up on the conversation and get out of the car when Rhett finally spoke up.

“So your neighbours are having some work done huh?”

“Er, yeah, I guess.”

“You haven’t spoken to them about it?”

“No? Should I be?” Link chuckled “it's something to do with the roof, I’ve seen guys up there.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow when I get in.”

“Yeah.”

Link sighed as he got out of the car, not trying to conceal his frustration at his friends negative mood. Nothing was going to ruin his mood though, the excitement for tomorrow morning was a little overwhelming and Link had to stop himself from touching himself as he laid in bed that night.

The next morning link woke up from a dream that he couldn’t remember but which he assumed was good based on the tent forming in his flannel PJ’s. He stopped himself from rushing knowing that he would have all the time he needed this morning. Originally he’d planned on keeping the roofer waiting, the entertainer in him wanting to build the tension but pretty quickly his excitement and anticipation drove him to the bathroom, this time still in his PJ bottoms and an old t-shirt. 

To Link’s delight the workman was already waiting for him. His hard hat was off and he was sitting at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling recklessly over the edge. He was going to get the show of a lifetime.

Link began by stretching, slow and cat like, letting his t-shirt ride up his body, showing off the happy trail of dark hair, before slowly pulling the t-shirt up and over his head. Next was the bottoms which he slid gradually down his long, lean legs, making sure his audience got a view of his round behind as he did so. He turned on the shower letting out a thin cloud of steam. He lathered up slowly, starting with his hair and moving lazily downward. He neglected his hard cock, skipping over his crotch and bending over to soap up his toned legs, taking his time every step of the way. Standing back up his hands moved to his chest, pinching and tugging his nipples and scratching his nails down his stomach and across his angular hip bones. Link sucked one long finger into his mouth, he made a show of swirling his tongue round the digit, letting saliva drip from his mouth to the tiles. Once the finger was thoroughly coated in spit Link used his opposite hand to pull one plump butt cheek to the side before sliding the finger inside himself, slowly, making sure that the roof across had a perfect view of his tight, pink hole. He pushed the finger in and out, water and spit make for terrible lube but Link liked the burn, the tension that being not quite prepared gave. He pushed in a second finger alongside the first, it was too much at first, Link had to use his free hand to brace himself against the shower wall, taking shaky breaths as he hovered on the threshold between pain and pleasure. Link gave himself time to adjust and gave his cock a few long strokes. He gathered the pre-cum which hadn’t been washed away and put it up to his mouth, licking it away and looking towards the roof, wanting to give a good show, to be a good entertainer. His admirer was on his feet this time, a look of panic on his face.

The bathroom door clicking shut froze Link on the spot. He turned slowly towards the door, his hands held up in a kind of preemptive surrender. 

“Rhett?” Link breathed a sigh of relief, lasting only a moment before his mind raced about what Rhett had seen, how long he had been stood there.

Rhett hovered at the door for a second, holding Links stare before moving slowly over to the window. Rhett gave the workman, who was swiftly zipping his fly, a smug smile and a friendly wave before twisting the blinds closed and turning back to Link. He looked the naked man from head to toe twice over before moving to lean casually against the bathroom sink.

“Keep going Link.”

Link watched in wide-eyed shock as Rhett adjusted his jeans, trying to make room for the very obviously growing problem. Link pointlessly tried to cover his crotch with one hand while reaching back to shut off the shower with the other.

“Don't act like you don't want to be seen now buddy, or is it only me that doesn’t get to see you this way?” Rhett asked calmly.

“W-what are you doing Rhett?”

“When you didn’t come out on time on Monday, I called, but you didn’t pick up.” Rhett said with a step towards Link “Front door was locked so I went round back.” Another step “Imagine the show I got, looking up at your bathroom window, the same show you were giving to a stranger.” Rhett stood right in front of Link now, almost toe-to-toe “Or his he a stranger Link?” Rhett asked, raising a hand to comb his fingers through Links wet hair “Has he already been in your home? Has he already fucked you?” Rhett gripped a handful of Link’s hair, the moan that Link let slip was half from the tug of pain at his scalp and half the way Rhett growled the questions at him “Maybe him and all his work pals have been round here every morning, taking turns with you while the others watched?” Rhett backed Link up against the shower wall, cold against his skin with the water off. Rhett leaned in, letting his teeth and lips graze against Link’s jaw and neck in an almost kiss, whispering into Link’s ear.

“That’s why you were coming into work late wasn’t it? Well it’s not too late Bo, I could go get your guy, he can watch me fuck you.”

Every filthy word out of Rhett’s mouth made Link dizzy with need, he felt like his legs were going to give up on him, fortunately he had someone to lean on. He turned his head to meet Rhett’s lips and received a forceful kiss in reward. There was no battle for dominance in the kiss, Rhett took what he needed and gave as good back. Link was aware that he should be ashamed of the whine that came out of him when Rhett broke the kiss but any thought of shame was eliminated by one word “Suck” as Rhett forced two thick fingers into Link’s mouth.

Link did as he was told, licking and sucking Rhett’s fingers, holding eye contact and batting his long lashes. Link kept mouthing at Rhett’s fingers as he unbuttoned his jeans, forcing both hands into the tight material and palming roughly at Rhett’s cock. Leaving Rhett otherwise fully clothed he pulled Rhett’s cock from his underwear and jeans and held it against his own. 

“Fuck Neal” Link grinned at his friend, pleased with himself.

Rhett gripped Link by the shoulders, spinning him to face the tile. Link felt the fingers he’d been sucking on push against the rim of his hole.

“Is this what you want?” Rhett asked, his chest against links bank, his mouth licking and biting at the shell of Link’s ear. 

“Y-yes”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please...please I want it”

Rhett pushed in slowly but without pause, Link’s thighs shook and he moved to touch his cock. Rhett caught Link’s wrist with his free hand and pinned it to the shower wall, the message was clear, no touching. Rhett moved his fingers agonizingly slowly inside Link, he pushed and pulled, brushing his finger tips against every centimetre and repeating whenever Link jumped or moaned. Link felt drunk with pleasure, legs trembling, lips numb and cock leaking pre-cum onto the floor. 

When Rhett removed his fingers it wasn’t a whine but a frustrated groan that was forced from Link’s throat. Link lifted his hand to move but was pushed back against the tile by Rhett. Link behaved and stayed still, didn’t touch his aching cock and was rewarded by hands spreading apart his cheeks and a hot tongue on his entrance. 

“Oh my-oh my fuck.” Link stuttered and felt Rhett laugh against him.

Rhett licked, tongue flat and wide, along the length of Link’s crack making Link jump every time he passed the spasming hole. He moved into smaller movements, letting his tongue run round links hole, dipping in occasionally to hear Link moan. Rhett pushed his fingers inside again, easier this time, and continued to lick and kiss at Link’s hole until Link was thrusting his hips, pushing back for more.  
Rhett stood, rubbing the pre-cum from the tip of his cock down the length and spitting on it for good measure. Link stayed where he was, hands against the walls, ready to be receive his reward for being good. Rhett wasted no time, lining the tip of his cock up with Link’s opening and pushing just an inch. He paused for a few seconds, catching his breath and letting Link adjust before sliding the rest of the way in. With Rhett’s hips against his Link had a moment to wonder if anything had ever felt this right before. Only a moment until Rhett placed the most gentle kiss against his right shoulder, then he had his answer.

Rhett wrapped one large had around Link’s cock and gripped Link’s hip with the other, fingernails leaving little red marks on Link’s already flushed skin. When Rhett began to thrust Link began to speak, saying Rhett’s name over and over again, like it was the only word he knew, like it was air for his lungs. Fast, slow, half broken it was all Link could say and it was all Rhett wanted to hear. He pounded into Link again and again, pumping the hand around Link’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

Rhett felt the moment Link came, his hole clenching tightly around Rhett’s cock bringing him over the edge, filling Link up.

Link’s shaking legs gave out and if not for Rhett catching him around the waist he would have fallen. He let himself be led to his own bedroom where he was gently lowered down onto the bed. Rhett lay down next to him and both men stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, both searching for something to say. 

“You realise that if you did your little show on GMM we would be millionaires right?” Rhett joked and dodged a pillow to the face from Link “Never mind! I’ve never been too good at sharing anyway” He added, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Link, hair still damp, body still flushed pink.

“Me either Bo” Link replied softly pulling Rhett down for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please forgive any mistakes - wrote the majority of this on my phone in the bathroom of a party that I didn’t want to be at.
> 
> I feel kinda bad about writing this having met Rhett and Link at VidCon this past weekend but I was inspired. Let me tell you guys Rhett is lovely but Link is a goddamn sweetheart, he was so kind and asked loads of questions and I won't hear a single bad thing said about him, fight me.
> 
> Reach me at feathersandscalesfiction@gmail.com if you would like :)


End file.
